Fox vs Captain Falcon
Fox vs Captain Falcon is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-fourth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 9! Star Fox vs F-Zero! An all Nintendo showdown as the hero of the Lylat System takes on the pilot of the Blue Falcon. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Blue Falcon sped around the track; there was a dramatic space battle going on overhead but Captain Falcon was determined to see this race through. He closed in on what could easily have been a new record, except for the slight interference of a falling Arwing. Well, I say slight ''interference, but the downed ship pushed the Blue Falcon back across the track and into a building. Falcon ejected, and prepared an attack on the Arwing. "Falcon Kick!" he cried, but as he closed in, Fox too ejected and used his Phantasm to slip past the captain and lad on the ground behind him. "Here I come!" he warned, surrounding himself in flames. '''Here we go! ' "FIRE!" he yelled, charging at Falcon with a Fire Fox attack. The captain smirked, and clipped Fox in the face with a raised boot. Fox quickly threw blinding quick kicks at the captain, but apparently the kicks were not so blinding, and Falcon was able to match them with several strikes of his own. He delivered a Falcon Dive, grabbing Fox in the air and creating an explosion of fire. "Yes!" he remarked, before pulling his fist back. "Falcon PUNCH!" he cried, as Fox back flipped away from the potentially devastating impact. He drew his blaster and opened fire on the captain, who tried to tough out the offence, all the while charging at Fox. The pilot saw this coming and planted a cartwheel kick which blasted Falcon against the wall. Fox then leapt over him and delivered a combination of several spiralling kicks on the way down. Falcon grabbed Fox by the throat, and quickly slammed him off the ground. He then drove his boot right into the ribs of the galactic hero. Fox skidded across the floor, and armed himself with his blaster again. He pinning the trigger as quickly as he could, pinning Falcon against the wall. The captain leapt behind cover, taking a new approach. "Falcon Punch!" he yelled, smashing the wall and blasting several slabs of debris at Fox. Fox brought up his Reflector, which rendered the rocks useless. It was slightly less useful against the flaming boot of Falcon. Fox smashed into the side of his Arwing, and clutched his head. That was some power. He leapt up and attempted to kick down Falcon as the bounty hunter came down with a leaping knee. Falcon's attack broke through Fox's attack. Captain Falcon then drove his elbow right into Fox's stomach, which would have launched the pilot again but Falcon had other plans. He grabbed Fox by the arm, and threw him into the air and delivered an aerial kick. He then smashed his knee right into Fox's skull. Fox crashed against the wall, and skidded down the front. Falcon looked to seize the opportunity to gain the upper hand, but Fox activated his Reflector which did enough damage to throw the bounty hunter off. Falcon skidded backwards, but not very far, which Fox was about to learn. "Falcon Punch!" the racer cried, slugging Fox in the chest and smashing him through the wall of the building. Fox landed hard on the side of a dumpster. The captain walked over to where Fox had landed. "Yes!" he said in satisfaction. Fox twitched, and slowly picked himself back up. He then caught Falcon with a blinding spree of kicks and then a Phantasm. With Falcon in the air, Fox blasted him several times in the back. Just as he landed, Fox went for a kick which Falcon countered with a knee. Both combatants skidded backwards, and Falcon was the one to recover first, delivering a jarring uppercut. Fox spat several teeth out, and then surrounded himself in flames. "Fire!" he cried, rushing his fiery body across Falcon's chest. Fox then dropped the captain with a round house kick, and prepared a shot right through the head. Falcon countered, punching Fox in the arm and headbutting him. "Falcon Kick!" he tried, but Fox leapt up and wrapped his legs around the bounty hunter's neck. With a slight hiss, a phantasm was used- the speed of which snapped Falcon's neck on an unnatural axis. Fox landed safely, whereas Falcon's corpse slumped to a side. Fox put his blaster away. "Mission accomplished!" he said, before leaping into his Arwing and taking off from the scene. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Fox!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Pilot themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights